


Playing the new deck

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Adventure, Crime, F/M, Old Flames, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. When a new Royal Flush Gang emerges, Terry, as Batman is forced to turn to Melanie for help as they start to rekindle their romance.
Relationships: Melanie Walker/Terry McGinnis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Playing the new deck

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I haven't watched Batman Beyond as a whole for a long time but I've been rewatching some episodes, specifically the Royal Flush Gang and Melanie included and it's annoying how they did Melanie dirty in it and reading some comic books, where Melanie returned and she (as Ten) and Batman had a good teamup but no more of Terry/Melanie, which annoyed me. Now, Dana wasn't that bad as a girlfriend for Terry but she was just that, a girlfriend, no support for Terry or anything like that, it was like she was just a love interest for Terry for the sake of being a love interest in Batman Beyond, whereas Terry and Melanie were basically like Bruce and Selina but like I said, they did Melanie dirty in the show and even though they did better with her in comic books, we only got more of Batman and Ten and not Terry and Melanie, which annoyed me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics.

Batman was chasing the Royal Flush Gang, as they were escaping on their flying cards, while Batman was flying on his jet boots and using his wings before they tossed some explosives, causing for a nearby bridge to collapse and Batman was forced to fly in and weld the metal beams supporting it and letting the gang escape.

* * *

Back in the McGinnis residence, Terry was talking on the phone with Bruce.

"From what I can tell from the footage, asides from Jack, who has most likely promoted himself to the King, none of them are the originals, Terry. As far as I know, they're all in jail, asides from… your old friend." Bruce said.

"So, it's likely that Jack was having an audition for his new gang." Terry said.

"Terry? Are you ready?" Mary called out.

"No, he's on the phone." Matt said.

"It's Mr. Wayne, Mom." Terry said.

"Give me that." Mary said, snatching the phone from Terry's hand. "Good morning, Mr. Wayne. How are you doing?"

"Hello, Mrs. McGinnis. I'm doing well, thank you for asking. I hope I haven't put Terry into trouble, he mentioned that you had plans for today?" Bruce inquired.

"Yes." Mary sighed in exasperation and rubbed her nose. "I hope you won't take this the wrong way, but since Terry started working for you, in addition to school and spending time with friends, we just don't get to spend much time together as family before and I'd like for me, Terry and Matty to have at least once in a week—"

"No need to explain, I understand. I'm sure my conversation with Terry can wait for now. Sorry, if I've been causing you trouble. Enjoy your day." Bruce said.

"Thank you." Mary said before she hang up and turned to Terry, frustrated. "Look, Terry, I understand that Mr. Wayne is an important person with some serious business but ever since you started working for him, it's like you are a stranger at home and not my boy."

"Mom—" Terry started.

"Look, whatever it is that Mr. Wayne's got, I'm sure it can wait until you spend some time with your family, at least once in a while it can't hurt." Mary said and Terry sighed and felt himself deflate, knowing he was not going to win an argument with her.

"Haha, Terry is in trouble!" Matt laughed.

"Matt!"

"Matt!" Terry and Mary yelled, whirling on him.

* * *

And so, Terry had to spend the whole day with his mother and little brother. In a restaurant, at the park, in the cinema… but most of the time, his mind was mostly focused on Batman and the Royal Flush gang.

* * *

As they returned to their apartment, Mary glared at Terry, who felt himself devastated. "I'm very disappointed in you, Terry. Is one day so much to ask? You might as well not have been there at all."

Mary walked away as Terry sighed. At times like these, he hated being Batman, considering the toll it was taking on his family.

* * *

Batman flew into the apartment complex as he snuck in through the window and used stealth mode on his suit, hiding in the shadows.

Melanie Walker was entering her bedroom, a towel wrapped around her body and another one around her head as she was drying off her hair and she turned on the lights before her senses kicked in and she narrowed her eyes, looking around. "I know you're there. You might as well show yourself, Batman."

Batman turned off the stealth mode on his suit and went out from the shadows. "How did you know?"

"I was a professional thief for a long time. You'll develop a sense for where what is, even when it's dark." Melanie said. "What do you want?"

"Someone's holding auditions for the Royal Flush Gang." Batman said and Melanie froze.

"Look, I have nothing to do with—"

"I know. I know." Batman raised his hands, assuring her. "I know you've been on the straight and narrow for a while now. I'm just asking you to…" He took a breath. "If you hear something, even rumors… let me know."

* * *

"You think she'll come through?" Bruce inquired.

"She's not happy about it, can't say I blame her. She's been trying to distance herself from her family and going straight. Her folks are in jail and they wouldn't talk to each other, even if they ever got out and Ace is in the police impound. But she'll help. It's just that…" Terry trailed off, while flying in the Batwing in the skies. "Everytime we have a problem with these guys, I come to her."

"A small price to pay for the years of being a criminal." Bruce noted.

"I guess. It's just that sometimes it's hard to think of her as a crook, even a reformed one." Terry said.

"I can understand that." Bruce said.

"Anyway, she pretty much came to the same conclusion I did. If it wasn't her parents or Ace, then that leaves only one person." Terry said.

* * *

In the hideout, Jack was putting on the crown, when the new Queen approached him. "Jack?"

"I told you before, I am King!" Jack snapped.

"Sorry. I forgot. It's just that I met you as Jack, you know?" Queen asked.

Jack sighed. "Never mind. How are the preparations going?"

Queen smiled as she held his hand. "Really good. Be ready for tomorrow night."

Jack smirked. "Excellent. I can't wait to see my father's face, when he hears about it."

* * *

In the prison, the former King was in cuffs and accompanied by a guard into the visitor room. "Come on, Your Highness. Don't wanna keep your visitor waiting."

"My good-for-nothing son can wait. Serves him right for leaving me to rot." King scoffed.

"I didn't say anything about your son." The guard said and King widened his eyes to see Melanie behind the glass.

"Hello, Daddy." Melanie said sarcastically as they sat across each other.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with the family. Or have you finally come to your senses?" King asked with narrowed eyes, crossing his arms.

"I _did_ come to my senses. That's why I _quit_. I want a normal life." Melanie sneered.

King scoffed. "A normal life? I've heard that you're waiting tables these days and you've got your brother washing dishes."

"He's not washing dishes anymore, Daddy." Melanie said and King raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Then what is he doing now? Has he been promoted to a busboy?" King asked.

"Actually… he promoted himself… to King." Melanie said.

King's eyes widened before his face turned red with relentless rage as he slammed his fists on the desk. "That misbegotten, miserable, ungrateful worm! I'll make him pay for this outrage even if it's the last thing I do!"

Melanie smirked. "I thought you might feel that way…"

* * *

"Everything went as expected?" Bruce asked over the comms.

"Even better." Batman said as he was on the stakeout and read the message from Melanie.

"I'm not so sure about this plan. I hope you know what you're doing."

"You're worrying too much. Trust me." Batman assured.

"It's not _you_ that I don't trust." Bruce said.

* * *

Jack, now dressed as King was nominating his new successor as Jack and promoting himself to the King, when the Royal Flush Gang heard 'crash' above their heads.

"Jail time again, Jack!" Batman quipped as he jumped in through the roof window.

"Batman! How did you find us?" Jack demanded.

"He had some help." Melanie quipped, dressed as Ten as she jumped in.

"But… but I specifically chose a hideout that we'd set up _after_ you ran off!" Jack said.

"True, but when I told Daddy dearest about what you were up to, he was more than happy to tell me about it." Melanie smirked.

"You told Dad?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Daddy is the least of your worries, Jack!" Melanie sneered as she kicked him in the face and slammed him to the wall. "How could you? I bailed you out, set you up with a job, gave you a chance to go straight and this is how you repay me?"

Jack shook her off and scoffed. "Repay you? For what? Giving a master thief a chance to become a dishwasher? Please!" He turned to the rest of the gang. "What are you waiting for? Get them!"

Batman dodged as Jack's successor tossed a knife at him and flipped away to avoid more knives before he threw a batarang, embedding itself at the successor and electrocuting him, knocking him out.

Melanie dodged as the Queen used her scepter and tried to electrocute her before Melanie laughed. "You're supposed to be the Queen?" She disarmed the Queen and smacked her in the face with the scepter, knocking her out. "You're not good enough to polish this."

Suddenly, she was knocked down from behind by Ten and rolled away as Ace tried to grab her. "Uh-oh."

"Got it!" Batman said as he dodged Jack's sword and threw three electric batarangs that overloaded the robot as it fell down, smoke billowing from it.

"Thanks." Melanie said.

"You're going into the discard pile, sister!" Ten said, rushing at Melanie, who dodged her blows before Melanie tazed her with the scepter.

"Discard pile? How lame is that." Melanie shook her head, unimpressed by her successor.

"It's over, Jack!" Batman said.

"For the last time, I am the King!" Jack snapped before Batman dodged as Jack swung his sword.

"Sure you are." Batman said, elbowing Jack in the face and knocking him out.

"Thanks for the assist." Melanie smiled at Batman. "I thought I was a splatter."

"I should be the one thanking you, without you, it could've taken me longer to find them and I definitely couldn't have stopped them without your help." Batman said.

"Well, I doubt they'll be as lenient as you." Melanie said as Barbara drove in with the police, with Barbara apprehending Melanie.

"Melanie Walker, you are under arrest for parole violation." Barbara said.

"Go easy on her. She was just trying to help." Batman said and Barbara considered before she noticed the looks Batman and Melanie were shooting at each other and reminded her of some familiar hero/thief romance.

"I'll see what I can do." Barbara said and Batman knew that that was all he was going to get.

* * *

The following day, Terry was accompanying Melanie out of the police station.

"You bailed me out? Why?" Melanie asked in confusion.

"I think that after yesterday, I shouldn't have to explain. I saw the news and I've kept tabs on you. I could tell that you've changed." Terry said as they walked down the stairs as Melanie looked away briefly. "What?"

"I…" Melanie took a breath. "Look, Terry, don't get me wrong, it's not that I'm ungrateful, on the contrary, I appreciate what you did for me but you shouldn't have to bother with someone like me."

"Come on. Everyone deserves a second chance, right? No matter how many times they screw up. A reformed juvenile, remember?" Terry pointed at himself before he noticed Bruce at the car, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Thanks, Terry." Melanie said, smiling appreciatively. "I'm glad that at least some people haven't given up on me… even if I was ready to give up on myself and my family."

"Look… about how things went down between us…" Terry took a breath. "I'm sorry. I got your note from Batman but… after what happened… I guess I wasn't ready to face you again. I never stopped caring about you but…"

"You needed time and space. I understand." Melanie nodded.

"But I know you've changed. I know you're not the same person you used to be. And I'm sorry I'd given up on you. But if it's all the same to you, I'd like to try with a clean slate this time." Terry said.

Melanie briefly considered before they held hands. "Well, maybe we could talk things out back in Deckard's Kitchen. You and me, a dinner, some day?"

"Sure." Terry nodded as they kissed briefly and Melanie walked away before he walked to Bruce's car. "Look, Bruce, if you're going to—"

"No lecture, Terry." Bruce smiled and Terry raised his eyebrows, noticing that Bruce was actually smiling. "I think I don't need to guide you on how to do things here. Frankly, this reminds me of another bat, who was willing to give a chance to a notorious thief and eventually, she came through."

Terry smiled and nodded, acknowledging Bruce's note of approval as he drove away.

* * *

"Terry, why don't you spend some time tonight with me and Matt? Watch a film together?" Mary asked.

"Not tonight, Mom. I have something planned already." Terry said, adjusting his jacket.

Mary sighed and rolled her eyes. "For God's sakes, Terry, can we have at least one night together without Mr. Wayne—"

"It's not Wayne this time, Mom." Terry said, giving her a pointed look as she stilled and recognized the smile on his face.

"Oh. Oh!" Mary gapped, blushing slightly before smiling and being genuinely happy for Terry. "Well… I hope it works well for you with her, honey." She kissed him on his cheek and patted him on his back. "Good luck, Terry."

* * *

Melanie was back in her apartment, cooking dinner from the food she had brought from Deckard's Kitchen before the doorbell rang and she opened the door to Terry as they smiled at each other.

"Thanks for showing up. I wasn't sure you were going to come." Melanie said.

"Honestly, not that I didn't want to but I had to convince some people that it was gonna be OK." Terry explained and Melanie nodded as she let him in and they sat down across each other at the table, while she brought the food. "For what it's worth… I wish things had ended better between us."

"Yeah." Melanie said sadly, looking ashamed.

"Hey… don't." Terry assured as he held her hand. "Regrets and what-ifs are not gonna help. We came here to start over again, didn't we?"

"You're right." Melanie said. "I've been happy as a cook in the restaurant, you know? Living normal."

"Going straight and not having to be forced by your parents to be a crook again, right?"

Melanie smiled. "Believe me, it's been hard to live up to my family's expectations and then realizing that I wanted to be better. But it's not like you or Batman had a lot of reasons to trust me."

"Sometimes, only time can mend the wounds." Terry said, holding her hand.

"Guess so. But not every wound heals completely." Melanie said sadly. "Look, do you ever wish you could give me… another chance?"

Terry considered. "Honestly… even if I wanted to… I'm not sure if we can go back to how things used to be between us. Not that I would never want to… I mean it's not like I've never kept any secrets from you…"

Melanie laughed. "Come on, Terry, I was a notorious criminal and it's not like you were Batman and—" She stopped, when she saw the look in his eyes as Terry uneasily shifted and suddenly, all the pieces fell together at once as they stared at each other with myriad of emotions flooding them. Discreetly, Terry flicked his wrist, revealing a batarang as wings extended from under his hands before he flicked his wrist again, with the wings retracting and hiding the batarang. After a handful of minutes, it was just two teenagers, staring at each other with mixed emotions. Mostly dread in Terry's case, while Melanie was wrapping her mind around the young boy she had feelings for and was also the Batman, who took her family down more than once and left to prison and she had left behind twice… to the mercy of the Jokerz Gang and her own family.

Melanie could literally hear her heart race before she looked away from Terry, shame flooding her. "You… how… I don't understand how can you even stand the sight of me after what I've done."

"Mel, it's not like I haven't been on the wrong side of the law and I of all people know that people like us can get better. You and I are living examples of that." Terry assured.

"No. I meant that I left you for dead… twice." Melanie replied guiltily.

Terry smiled, assuring her. "To be fair, it's not like you knew it was me behind that mask. Not gonna lie, I'm not happy about it but I can't blame you for it."

Melanie felt his hand on her as they stared at each other, countless unspoken words and expressed feelings shared between them only with their eyes. After what felt like an eternity, they pulled in for a kiss briefly before pulling away.

"So where are we going to go from here?" Melanie asked.

"I don't know. Honestly, I have no idea where we are going to end up but I want to see it through. And I believe that you can change. You just need someone to be there for you. I turned my back on you before and I don't want to make the same mistake again." Terry said.

Melanie smiled. "Even after everything that's happened, you always gotta be the hero, do you, McGinnis?"

They smiled at each other, while enjoying the dinner and when they were done, they smiled at each other. Neither one of them knew who moved first but the next thing they knew, they kissed as they made their way to the bedroom as Melanie took off Terry's jacket and shirt, while he undid her top and bra, tossing their clothes aside as they kissed and laid down on the bed, making out.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I hated how they resolved Melanie's arc in the show, with Terry tossing away her letter without reading it and in comic books, as Terry, he was done with her but Batman was willing to work with her to stop the new Royal Flush gang lead by her brother, who promoted himself from Jack to King but Batman and Melanie had at that point neutral, neither hostile or friendly, relationship, which I found a bit annoying, since it was clear that they cared about each other.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
